User blog:The-RedPlanet-Studios Wiki/Wings Before Time (Wings Of Fire/Land Before Time Crossover Fanfiction
(Note: Sorry If I Have Bad Grammar And Also If You Haven’t Read The Wings Of Fire Books Some Of The Fanfic Might Not Make Sense) Chapter 1:Worlds Collide It was a hot summer day in the great valley little-foot and his friends were stacked on each other leaning against a tree trying to reach some tree-stars that were high above them “Come On Petrie” Said Little-Foot Who was lifting Ducky who was also holding up Petrie “There To High” Said Petrie trying to reach the tree-stars. Spike was at the bottom he looked down and saw a tree-star that fell from the tree spike bent down causing everyone to fall down “WHAT HAPPENED” Yelled Sarah Everyone then looked at spike who was eating the fallen tree-star “SPIKE” Said the mad juvenile dinosaurs “Alright Everyone Stand Back” Said Sarah She backed up from the tree then charged at it She head-butted as hard as she could and fell over as all the tree-stars on the tree piled up on her. The young three horn came out of the pile of tree stars and grinned as the 5 dinosaurs giggled “Let’s Eat Yup Yup Yup,” Said ducky cheerfully The 5 dinosaurs chowed on the tree-stars until there were no more left Spike was laying down then burped really loud the kids laughed really hard “I KNOW” Said Little-Foot “Let’s Go Play Swimmer And Splasher” All the dinosaurs nodded there heads and headed for the nearest lake they could find. The young dinosaurs where having a blast laughing while playing swimmer and splasher until it turned to night and the water got super cold “Little-Foot!” Called Grandpa Long-Neck “It’s Time For Bed” “Ok Grandpa” Said Little-Foot “See you Tomorrow Everyone!” “BYE LITTLE-FOOT” Called the other kids as they got out of the water. Little-Foot played in his sleeping spot as he yawned “Goodnight Little-Foot,” Said his grandma “Goodnight grandma” Said Little-Foot as he drifted off to sleep. In the middle of the night, the ground began to shake a little then it started to shake more Little-Foot gasped “EARTH-SHAKE!!!”He Screeched Little-Foots grandparents woke up startled by the sound of the earth shake and stood upon the trembling ground “What’s Going On!!” Said Grandpa Long-Neck In Shock Little-Foot couldn’t hear grandpa over the loud shaking sound of the earth crumbling it was like the greatest earth-shake ever known there was a crack in the ground that got wider by the second then it stretched creating a giant gap in the ground “LITTLE-FOOT” Cried A Voice From Behind Him It was ducky and she was stuck in a hole. Little-foot ran to ducky and helped her out “Are You Ok?”Said Little-Foot Ducky Nodded “Where Are The Others?”Said Little-Foot looking for his other friends “I Don’t Know” Ducky Said Scared “We Have” Before Ducky could finish here sentence giant rocks started sprouting out of the ground “We Have To Get Out Of Here!!”Yelled Little-Foot He Set Ducky On His Back And Tried To Find His Friends But Then Little-foot saw a hole that in the Great Wall the separated the valley from the mysterious beyond 2 Eyes Could be seen in the blackness “Hello!”Called Little-Foot To the strange dinosaur “Have You Seen A Three-Horn A Spike-Tail And A Flyer?” Suddenly the strange dinosaur walked into the valley and little-foot could see it It had two horns on its head a pair of huge wings a stinger On Its Tail Completely black eyes and walked on all fours and had a long slithery tongue “EEEP WHAT IS THAT” Screeched ducky The strange dinosaur bared its jagged teeth as it slowly approached the young ones “ITS A SHARP-TOOTH” Yelled little-foot The Sharp-Tooth Pounced at the young dinosaurs Little foot and ducky scurried away just in time to find a cave and hide in it The earthquake settled but then some rocks fell and blocked the entrance. Chapter 2:The New World Littlefoot Woke Up In What Seemed To Be Sand As he got up and looked around and noticed he was at a beach “We’re Am I?” He Said To Himself “Am I Still At The Valley?” As He Looked Around a sound came from behind him and he looked behind him to see a pair of pale green eyes “Hey There” Said The Strange Creature “Uhh Hello?” Replied Littlefoot “What’s Your Name?” Asked The Creature” “Uhhhhh Little-Foot” He Replied “We’re You From Little-Foot?” The Creature Asked “Uhhh The Great Valley, Am I Still In The Valley?” He Asked “Your Not In A Valley” It Said “Oh Uhh Have You Seen A Swimmer A Three-Horn A Spike-Tail And A Flyer?” He Asked “Uhhh I Dont Know What Those Are But I’ll Help You Find Them I Guess” The Creature Then Pulled Little-Foot Through The bush and He Looked Up And His Eyes Widened At The Sight Of The Creature To Find it To Look a lot like the Strange winged Sharptooth he saw during the earth-shake except it had no stinger at the end of its tail and its looked like it was in a rather pleasant mood “Hey Your Kinda Cute” Said The Winged Dinosaur As Little-Foot Shook In Fear with his mouth wide open “Hello Little-Foot” Said The Dinosaur waving a talon infront Of his face “This Is The Jungle, Close Your Mouth Before Something Crawls In There And Lays Eggs” She then closed Little-Foots Mouth As another Winged Dinosaur with Green scales,ruff behind its ears and a curled tail “Hey Sunny, Who’s You’re Lil Friend?” Asked The Green Dinosaur “SHARP-TOOTH!!” Screamed Little-Foot Little-Foot Then Ran From The 2 Dinosaurs Screaming. “Well Glory I Guess Your Just To Women For Some Guys” Sunny Teased As Littlefoot ran through the jungle he came across a river and saw his friends were trapped on a log in the middle of the river as they called for his name “Oh No! GUYS DONT WORRY IM COMING!!!” Little-Foot Called As he raced towards the bottom of the peak and looked for ways to get to the log. Then he saw a trail of stones in the water that he could jump from to get to the log as he jumped from stone to stone and eventually reached the log “Littlefoot Watch Out!” Shrieked Ducky Littlefoot Looked and saw a giant wave in the river as it swept him into the water along with the boat. As Little-Foot struggled to reach the surface he saw 2 swimming Sharp-Teeth in the water Category:Blog posts